Secret's Revealed
by the insane one of another mind
Summary: G1-AU Oneshot this was just a little something inspired by a song i like. Sometimes secrets must be revealed for things to move forward. Slash implied. Soundwave/Jazz. I forgot to say and feel horrible that i did but it has 1 little scene of rape


Author's Note: Well this is my very first solo fanfiction, please be gentle and no flames. I also would like to thank you all for taking your time to read this. Please R&R also I totally forgot to say this and I feel extremely horrible about forgetting

_**WARNING: **_there is one small scene ib the middle of this that has rape and could be triggering so if you don't like or can't read that kind of stuff I am truly sorry for forgetting this warning when I first uploaded this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers and I never will, Hasbro owns it. I also don't own the lyrics, Julien-K does.

Legend:

Blah: lyrics

Blah: speech

Blah: flashback

Secret's Revealed

Waking up, breaking out

This is what it's like to be free

Rip it up, tear it down

This it what it means to be free

Jet sounds a distant roar behind you

As you try to clear your head

You start to look and answers find you

Your inner purpose lies ahead

I stand here wondering what it would be like if there was no more war. The two factions are always fighting, and I don't know what I should do now. I've fought on the side of the Decepticons for millennia and now I'm not sure what cause we are fighting for now, I haven't been sure for a while.

Footsteps behind me tell me that everyone else is ready for the energy raid. Starscream and his seekers will be with me working in gathering the energon, while Megatron and the rest of our forces deal with the Autobots.

I'm waiting as the elevator shaft leads to the surface. Wondering what's going to happen. If we are going to win or not.

For once, the plan is going good for us. Knowing Rumble and Frenzy are out on the battlefield has me a little unsettled but I know I shouldn't worry because Ravage is with them.

He always protects his brothers even though they annoy the Pit out of him.

I'm pulled out of my musings by movement on my right. He's here, he always is. Trying to get me to see the light, the thing is I already have. However, I'm in too deep to do anything now.

A flash of black and white to my right tells me that yes he is here. I order the seekers to continue with collecting the energon, and I make my way over to his hiding place.

He probably already saw me coming but I still make as if I am hunting an unseen foe. I make sure the others can't see me and I start to look for him.

The change in air currents tells me he's behind me so I turn, knocking the blaster in his servos away. He just stands there looking at me.

"What do you want?" I know the answer before he says it but it still bothers me that he is trying so hard to get me to switch sides, as he did.

"You know why 'm here. I want you to join us, the Autobots, we can help you." He says. I can hear the pleading in his voice. I reach out a hand to cup his face and he leans into my touch.

"I've already told I can't," my visor and face mask retract only for him to see. "We've been through this already Jazz. I'm in too deep, you don't know how much I want to change-"

"Yes I do. I can feel it right here," he brings his hand to place over his spark. "You know it and so do the younglings. Please, come back with us. We can be together again, you me and the others, we could be a family again."

Maybe we could, make it look like the Autobots have taken me as a prisoner yah that could work. I tell him my idea; I really wanted to be free from this. He knew it, Frenzy and Rumble knew it, Ravage he knew it. Everyone I love knew it, the secret meetings weren't enough.

He agrees, saying the idea may actually work.

We head towards the battlefield making it look like we're attacking each other. We're in the middle of the battlefield now, I recall my cassettes to me, and just as ravage is settled in his slot, Jazz overpowers me. I start to lose my footing, he advances taking me of guard. The battle starts heading the other direction, the Autobots are starting to win. I hear Megatron calling a retreat, just as Jazz pounces me, pushing me to the ground and start to take me as a prisoner.

The other 'Bots start crowding around us, the 'Cons leaving with what energon they gained, leaving me behind.

The first to speak is Prowl, Autobot SIC. He questions why Jazz has captured me. Jazz tells them I have information, but what he doesn't say is that I will be giving this information willingly.

Optimus Prime orders their CMO, what was his designation again…ah yes Ratchet, to check me for wounds.

He does reluctantly, as we all board Skyfire for transport back to the ARK. Jazz and the Lambo twins are told to keep an optic on me. Of course Jazz knows I won't be trying anything.

Once at the ARK, I am led to what I supposed was the brig, which didn't look like much. Ironhide is now the one to guard me. Again I'm not going to try anything.

I walk to the back of my cell and await for the Prime, Jazz, and Prowl to finish the briefing.

One step to calm the storm inside you

Unlock the secrets in your head

Not another day, no more confusion

No more living like you're dead

It seems it's just out of sight

The ones with answers always get their way

And I think they should know

That I'm coming for them Now

:P.O.V Jazz:

"I did it for a reason." I start to explain my actions after Prime seats himself behind his desk.

Both Prime and Prowl gave a look to continue, and this is where I got nervous. I take a deep intake and start from the beginning.

"Alright, 'm not sure if ya know this; but before the war I worked in a bar in the slums of Iacon with the coolest DJ ever. This DJ was the best I ever heard; you'll never guess who it was." I don't give them a chance to even speak. "Soundwave. One day on my way home from the bar these drunk afts start followin' me…

_I know someone's followin' me, I take a chance an' look back. There, like I thought, three mechs. Can't take 'em all._

_I start to pick up the pace, they also quicken theirs. 'slag! This ain't good, gotta out run 'em.'_

_I start running, but it's too late. One of them had branched off and took a shortcut to get in front of me._

_I ran right into him, jarring my processers. Just as my equilibrium fixed itself I'm being pressed against a wall. I can smell the high-grade on them."Let go of me!"_

_The mech holding me laughs as his buddies join him. I try wriggling to get free to no avail._

_"no can do, 'sides what's pretty little thing like you doing wandering the streets at this hour?" "hey, when your done with him it's my turn."_

_After hearing this I start to really get freaked. "please don' do this. Just let me go I'll give you whatever credits I got left, jus' please let me go."_

_"hmm, what do you think Shade take his creds then take him or take him then take the creds?" I look around to see if there was any one to help me, no one. No one was around even if I screamed no one would help._

_"I think the latter would be more fun." The mech holding me, Shade, smirked. " go ahead, scream I love when my victims scream." He licks theside of my face and starts touching me where only lovers would, I start thrashing again trying to get out of his grip._

_"Shade there's an empty room in here we can use. Even has a birth." The second one said, as the third guy and Shade grab my thrashing body._

_"LET ME GO!" I bite the one who has my arms and he lets go I kick the one named Shade and start running._

_I only make it so far before I'm tackled and pinned to the ground. The one who tackled me flips me over and punches me so that I would cooperate more. It stuns me long enough for him to get me into that room and get thrown onto the birth. One of them straddles me and I start thrash even more._

_"NO! Please stop, Let me go!" I get another punch to the face, not as hard as the first, but still pretty hard._

_I feel him touching me, his head dips to force me to kiss him, I hear a faint click as something was removed. I knew if I struggled again I'd just get another harmful punch to the face. The last one had cracked my optics so I could barely see what was happening but I already knew what's coming._

_He starts groping my codpiece and rips it off. He threw it I don't know where, but before I could stop him he plunged into my unready valve. I screamed, it hurt like the Pit, and I couldn't think as the mech pounded into me. Each thrust pulling a whimper from me._

_" how do you like that? Hmm, you're a slut now and we are going to 'face you till you offline." I start crying I hurt so much before I could process anything else he overloaded, sending his transfluids into me. He kept thrusting in even afterwards._

_He pulled out only to hold me down for his friends. The next didn't take me like the first did, instead I feel a wet heat surrounding me._

_I'm not sure what happened next, all I know is I hear the door open, yelling, punches being thrown, metal hitting metal. The mech that was on me was thrown off with a curse. I curl up trying to get away from the feel of being violated like that._

_The scuffling stopped I hear footsteps, and I whimper thinking that they're going to hurt me again. Instead of a fist in the face a gentle hand was placed on my shoulder. I still can't see my savior but I feel I already know who it is. I do know who it is when he spoke though._

_"Jazz, hang on don't worry no ones going to hurt you now." The voice was soothing. I turn into the soft touch._

_"Soundwave? That you?" my voice is harsh because of the screaming. But knowing I'm safe now was all I needed._

_"yah. It's me don't worry ill take care of you. I'm going to take you to a hospital." Again his voice was soft, musical really, but the only thing I could concentrate on was his hands scooping me up and cradling me against his broad chest._

The last thing I think of is 'I'm saved' before I fell into a restless recharge.

"He saved me tha' orn, I prob'ly wouldn' be here now." I look down trembling at the memories it brought back, and I wrap my arms around me. I take a moment to take a deep intake before I continued.

"Since then he an' I became more than just savior and victim, it went from tha' to friendship, an' I know ya won' bl'ieve me but we 'came lovers." I stopped there and let it sink in. then I continued.

"When the war broke out we had joined the 'con's, but after they razed Praxus, I defected, I didn' want anythin' to do with 'em, but Sounders stayed he unfortunately had to, 'cuz if he had come with me, we woulda been found an' killed for sure." I again stop, I'm having trouble speaking. And during that long silence I let everything I said be processed by them. The first to speak was Prowl. "Why didn't you ever tell me this." He sounded and looked upset, I don' blame him. "You defected right after Praxus fell I remember. But-"

He stopped talking, I guess he was having trouble accepting what I just told them. Prime looks at me with a mix of shock, sadness at what had happened to me, and was that … disappointment?

I couldn't take their stares any longer. Before they could say or do anything, I turned and fled the room. I hear their shouts behind me, but I don't listen, instead I run to my quarters, enter the code and palming the door open and fled inside.

I must have forgotten to lock the door 'cuz someone came in. I'm sitting on my birth when someone entered my room; I don't look up, instead I keep my gaze down.

Next thing I knew arms were encircling me, comforting me. I look up but it wasn't who I expected, no I expected Prowler to be the one to be here, but no it was Soundwave.

He backed up just a little and allowed our younglings to embrace and comfort me as well. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, it could have been an eternity for all I cared just being embraced by my loved ones was enough for me.

"Prime and Prowl let me out…you told them didn't you?" his voice was soft like it was back then, his facemask and visor retracted, letting me see his face.

I sighed shakily before I nodded, "They need an explanation an' I told 'em the truth, how ya saved me." I laugh as one of the twins moved tickling my side. "Frenzy, that tickled; please don't do it again?" and just like that I'm happy again. I can feel them within my spark after so long, but there was still one thing.

"Is Prime going to send you back?" I look at him pleading him silently to say no.

Smile. He smiled. And it was happy. "You're stuck with me, love." He kissed me right there, I was elated to hear the news.

"ewww. Get a room, guys." "yah we don' need ta see any a tha'" "it's disgustin'" Rumble and Frenzy both said. I couldn't help it, I busted out laughing embracing my twins.

"I love you boys too and don'cha ferget it." And It was true I did love them, with all my spark.


End file.
